bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Don't in the Do
The Don't in the Do is the ninth episode of the seventh season of Bones. Summary This episode starts with a group of people standing in front of a rubbish dump, hoping to dedicate the ground to build a church. Above their heads, a group of seagulls is flying around them. They drop dead, and the crowd goes into a panic when an eye is found in one of their mouths. At the lab, Arastoo acts uncharacteristically excited for unclear reasons. In Booth's and Brennan's relationship, Brennan begins to feel uncomfortable with her post baby body, and Booth tries to think of a way to help her. Synopsis Church leaders announce the construction of a new house of worship. The reverend says God Himself wanted the congregation to build on this spot: a landfill. Suddenly, birds begin dropping from the sky. The birds' heads are colored a bright blue. The assembled worshippers begin to scream. Is this a sign from above? Then, a piece of blue human skull hits the ground. "God help us!" yells the reverend. "Run!" Amen to that. Later, B&B prepare to head to the crime scene, but Bones is having trouble picking an outfit. "You don't think I should care about I look?" an indignant Bones asks when Booth suggests that they hurry. Worried, Booth backs off. Soon, they arrive at the bird-littered scene. "They picked the victim apart and died doing it," Camille theorizes. So what happened to the blue victim? And why blue? No answers yes, but Bones determines the victim was tall and male. Camille, at Booth's urging, then tells Bones she looks lovely. Bones guesses immediately Camille was put up to it. She glares at Booth. Back at the Jeffersonian, Arastoo is acting odd, laughing hysterically and declaring loudly he loves his job. Strange. Arastoo then removes the victim's tongue to test it for poisons. "Truly, madly, deeply in love," he gushes. Later, Sweets notices Booth has a short temper today. "I think you feel marginalized because the baby is taking Dr. Brennan's attention away from you," Sweets theorizes. That makes Booth mad -- very, very mad. Angela then calls with news: the victim has been identified as a high-end hair stylist. The man, Santiago, was very good looking. Female clients reported him missing. Hodgins then confronts Arastoo: why is he so happy? Arastoo, bursting, shows Hodgins a pre-publication copy of a paper he wrote about to appear in a prestigious journal. Hodgins even got a footnote. Meanwhile, Booth interviews the three middle-aged women who were Santiago's favorite clients. They gush over the hairdresser, clearly smitten. They also tell Booth to investigate Santiago's regular Saturday client. "Santiago started complaining about her last month," says a soccer mom. The lady's name is unknown. So B&B head to the victim's salon and interview the manager who hired Santiago. The manager, who bristles when B&B suggest the victim was sleeping with his clients, directs the pair to Theo, the shampoo boy. Theo is shocked to learn Santiago is dead—and immediately accuses coworker Kevin, apparently been angling for Santiago's station. Kevin then breaks into Santiago's files and hands B&B the victim's notebook. "Now you don't need a warrant," Kevin says. Booth finds a love note and a collection of $100 bills from a mystery client named "Ruby." Moments later, Ruby is brought in for questioning. "He was a really, really good stylist," she says before admitting "I was more than just a client." Ruby says she paid Santiago so much money because he owed money for drugs: weeds, pills and, occasionally, cocaine. "I was trying to save him!" she says. Later, Booth and Sweets drive to a store recently busted for drugs—a store where Santiago's last credit card purchase was made. Sweets tries to bring up the Bones-Booth difficulties, but Booth suddenly doesn't want to talk. Back at the Jeffersonian, Arastoo wheels in a collection of more blue-colored scavengers for more testing. Angela maps their bites on a digital skeleton, identifying marks NOT made by the animals on the skull. "That's why the victim's hair was missing," Bones observes. "He was scalped." Booth and Sweets then enter the store where Santiago made his last purchase ... and discover a small fountain spewing bright blue water. The store owner then makes a run for it! He is tackled by Booth in an alley. The owner has a bag of hair. "I don't think Santiago was the only one who got scalped," Sweets says. Later, Sweets explains to Booth it's very common for recently pregnant woman to feel self-conscious about their bodies after giving birth. "You need to show her that she's wrong," Sweets says. "Buy her something that makes her feel beautiful ... Women love lingerie." So Booth and Sweets go lingerie shopping. Booth is clearly uncomfortable. Back at the Jeffersonian, Bones finds more fracturing on the victim's bones while Camille, who is examining the bag of human hair, finds the strands belong to 25 different people. Worse, the hair was cut from already bodies. Booth questions the store owner, who is accompanied by his young female lawyer. Booth is wrong when he guesses it's her first day in the job—it's actually her second week. The store owner confesses he sneaks into his uncle's mortuary and cuts the hair of dead bodies to sell to salons as hair extensions. Turns out the owner was selling hair to Santiago and Kevin. The lawyer is shocked and disgusted to hear this. She calls him an animal, rips out her own hair extension and leaves, saying she's going to shave her head. The store owner assumes she won't be representing him any longer and asks for a new lawyer. Hodgins then has a breakthrough when Angela suggest fooling around in their car—the blue stuff is antifreeze. So this is science. B&B then show up at the salon and ask for Kevin. "He disappeared and he took everything with him," the angry manager says. Later, Arastoo is suddenly upset. He has received word his article is not being published after all. It got bumped for a fluff piece about a celebrity on a fossil hunt. Bones tells Arastoo the paper was excellent as she was on the journal review board. Arastoo is overjoyed. He just wants his boss to respect him. Bones then lectures the intern of paying more attention to his job than his academic standing. He nods in understanding. Booth and Sweets, in the meantime, have located Kevin and bring him in for questioning. The hairdresser admits he sold Santiago drugs and that he also recently bought antifreeze. "Somebody must have stolen it from my trunk!" he says. Bones and Angela then go to the spa for facials. The two new moms are very much enjoying themselves when Bones' phone rings. She answers -- and Arastoo explains he found a minuscule cut, likely from a blade, on one of the bones. The news excites Bones. She practically runs from the spa, leaving behind Angela, who decides to continue with her rubdown. Bones arrives at the salon still in her spa robe. She theorizes Kevin was doing Santiago's hair and cut him across the throat. Booth says he doesn't think Kevin did it. The pair then interviews young Theo, who has taken over Santiago's station. Bones quickly spots human blood on the ceiling. "I just wanted my own chair," Theo says. "I begged him. After everything that I did for Santiago, he just laughed at me!" Theo also scalped Santiago to use his hair for extensions. In fact, the scalped hair is on a nearby mannequin. Creepy. Case closed, but not the episode. Later, Booth and Bones sip wine at home. The baby is asleep. Booth explains Theo stole the antifreeze from Kevin's truck and doused the body before dumping it at the landfill. With that segue, Booth gives Bones a gift. She unwraps it to find lingerie. Bones is flattered. She kisses her partner. "You chose well," Bones says. "Maybe we should go upstairs so I can try it on." Excited, Booth and Bones rush upstairs. And the baby begins to wail. Welcome to parenthood. Cast Main Cast *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week *Arastoo Vaziri - Pej Vahdat Guest Cast *Theo Alex Norman - Jai Rodriguez *Tabitha Miller - Jamie Elle Mann *Kevin Silver - Neil Hopkins *Poorab Sangani - Ravi Patel *Ruby Schnepp - Jennifer O'Dell *Tess Levinson - Megan Stevenson *Karine Rosenthal - Ina Barron *Andi Michaels - Kristi Clainos *Candace Schapiro - Emily Nelson *Julie Wong - Claudia Choi Featured Music * TBA Notes Using wool carders on the hair bundles wouldn't sperate the hair into their respective owners. It would only clean, untangle and intermix the hair on the carder into a webbed bundle. Tweezers would be much better, although unmixing the hair would be a monumentously difficult if not impossible to do. Odds are, Brennan and Booth would have noticest the scalp on the mannequin almost immediately. The flesh would've began rotting within hours and would've been very smelly. When Arastoo's article is pulled in favour of a puff piece by Selena Gomez, Brennan expresses ignorance of Selena Gomez's true identity, believing that she is a doctor rather than a pop star. Quotes *'Angela': More importantly, I got us a reservation at the Four Winds Spa. I know, I know, your welcome. Facials, body scrubs, massages. *'Brennan': (looking at a skeleton) Fracturing. *'Angela': I'm gonna take a pass on the fracturing. *'Arastoo': I got word that the journal isn't going to publish my paper. *'Brennan': Is that all? *'Arastoo': It got pulled in favor of a puff piece about Selena Gomez on a fossil hunt. *'Brennan': I'm not familiar with Doctor Gomez's work but I look forward to reading about it. *'Brennan' (while at the spa with Angela): You know that the ancient Egyptians used self-adorment to... Who cares about the Egyptians. Aah, haha... This feels wonderful. Category: Season 7 Category: Episodes